


New Neighbors

by maritakahashis



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, SmoshWritingWeek2019, SmoshWritingWeek2019 - Day 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritakahashis/pseuds/maritakahashis
Summary: Courtney and Damien meet their new neighbors.





	New Neighbors

The alarm clock started to ring, bringing Courtney out of her light sleep. Reaching out, she felt around for her phone on her bed. She could’ve sworn it was right next to her. Her hand continued to search and she finally found her phone laying on the nightstand. With squinted eyes, Courtney turned off the alarm and looked at the clock. 6:00AM. Her routine was simple. So simple that she often performed it half asleep. Her workout clothes were on a chair next to her night stand, which she had laid out the night before. She got changed without ever standing up, savoring those last few minutes of relaxation. She finally stood up and tossed her pajamas into the clothes bin, reminding her that she needed to take a trip down to the laundry room sometime soon. 

She opened her door to the quiet apartment. Her roommate was still sleeping. Courtney walked over to the kitchen and sighed when she saw the coffee machine. She had been wanting a Keurig for the longest time, but her roommate preferred the regular coffee machine. Courtney pulled out a filter and placed some coffee grounds in the machine. After filling up the machine with water, she waited two minutes for the coffee to be made. She had made enough for two, and luckily the coffee would still be hot when the snorer in the other room woke up. Courtney took a sip of her coffee, and walked over to the whiteboard on the refrigerator. She uncapped the marker and wrote a quick note,  _ Good morning Damien! Went to the gym, coffee is fresh for you! Court _ . 

Quickly finishing her coffee, she placed the mug in the sink and made another mental reminder to do the dishes later today. She and Damien took turns, and now it was hers. She walked into the living room, towards the front door, and saw Damien’s cats snuggled up next to each other on the couch. “Bye Zelda, bye Frejya,” she leaned down and gave the cats a pet on the head. They were Damien’s cats, and though she was hesitant to live with two cats at first, she grew to love them and they grew to love her. Or at least that’s what she assumed. They had stopped snipping at her. She opened the front door and stepped outside, locking it behind her. Usually the apartment building was quiet around this time, she lived next to a bunch of millennials who didn’t have to be in to work until twelve PM. But walking towards the elevator, she saw the front door of apartment 4C open. Curious, she stopped in front and was startled by another girl walking out at the exact same time as her.

“Oh my gosh,” the girl clutched her chest as she took a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry,” Courtney covered her mouth with her hand. Partially because she felt bad, but also because holy shit, this just might be the most gorgeous girl she’s ever seen. 

“It’s okay,” the girl brushed her long hair behind her shoulder. “I’m Olivia.”

“Hi,” Courtney stood there for a second, unable to speak. She was about to speak when a guy popped out from behind the door.

“Liv, where’s the--oh,” the guy stood there and smiled. “Hi, I’m Shayne.”

“I’m Courtney,” she finally extended out her hand and shook her new neighbors’ hands.  _ Don’t get your hopes up Courtney, she’s probably straight.  _ “Welcome to the building.”

“I’m really glad you’re the first person we’ve met. You seem really chill,” Olivia nodded. 

“My roommate Damien is also really chill, you’ll probably see him around sometime soon,” she looked down at her watch. “He’ll be out to get the mail any minute.”

“He single?” Shayne joked around, wiggling his eyebrows.

Oh. Oh! 

“Oh!” Courtney said out loud before she could stop herself. “No, I didn’t mean it like a bad ‘oh’, I’m gay. So, like, I get it.” She realized she was rambling. “My point is, Damien  _ is _ single if you’re interested.”

As if on cue, the door to apartment 4E opened up and out stepped Damien. He froze in his tracks when he saw the three of them standing out in the hallway. Still in his pajamas, he walked over quickly fixing his hair. “Hello new neighbors, I’m Damien.”

“Hi,” Olivia and Shayne said simultaneously. Damien reached out his hand, but only made eye contact with Shayne. The two of them shook hands and Courtney bit her lip to keep herself from smiling so much. 

“I hear you’re getting the mail,” Shayne said with a smile on his face.

Courtney was sending so many mental messages to Damien to flirt back. She was crossing her fingers behind her back, hoping that he would get the message. 

“Uh, yeah,” Damien replied. 

“Maybe I could come with you,” Shayne suggested. He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know where the mail room is.”

Damien looked over at Courtney, doing his best not to look slightly confused. She met his eyes and widened hers, nodding her head towards Shayne, trying to give him a hint.

“Oh,” Damien finally got the message. He smiled lightly. “Um, yeah sure. Follow me.”

Courtney watched as Shayne and Olivia made eye contact after Damien turned around. They both made an excited face and Courtney giggled lightly. Shayne walked off behind Damien towards the elevator. 

“One look and I can already tell Damien’s his type,” Olivia said after the two boys were in the elevator with the door closed. 

Courtney smiled, “Good. He seems like a nice guy and Damien deserves the best.”

“Can confirm he’s a nice guy. He’s my work wife,” Olivia told Courtney.

“Oh you guys work together?” Courtney asked.

“Yeah. At a restaurant downtown, The Loft.”

“No way! Damien and I love that place, we order takeout all the time,” Courtney smiled. 

“What a coincidence,” Olivia smiled. Courtney could practically feel her heart melting more everytime that Olivia smiled. “Do you guys ever eat there?”

“No, it’s mostly takeout.” Courtney answered. She began to wonder if she could have met Olivia earlier, if she would have just gone to pick up the food instead of having it delivered by an app. “We were going to get Chinese food takeout tonight, if you and Shayne wanted to come over... maybe... we wouldn’t mind the company,” Courtney spoke carefully, not wanting to sound desperate. 

“I’ll talk to Shayne, but I don’t think there will be any opposition, I think that sounds great,” Olivia nodded.

“Did you grow up in LA?” Courtney asked.

“No, I was actually born in China, but I moved to New York City when I was seven,” Olivia explained. “I moved out to LA about three years ago. What about you?”

“Born and raised,” Courtney responded. “I actually--” 

Courtney was about to finish when the elevator door dinged and opened up. Courtney turned her head to see Damien and Shayne walk out of the elevator, laughing together. She smiled and made eye contact with Olivia who was also smiling. It looked like Shayne and Damien were hitting it off. They seemed to forget Olivia and Courtney were standing in the hallway because they kept walking and talking, almost running into the girls.

“Hi Shayne… Damien,” Olivia finally spoke and the two boys stopped looking at each other for a second to look back at Olivia. 

“Hey, Damien and I were talking and we both think that we should all have dinner together.” Shayne said.

“That’s funny, we just said the same thing,” Courtney replied. “Say five? Our place?” She pointed toward their front door just so they knew where they lived. 

“Sounds good,” Olivia nodded. 

After exchanging some goodbyes, Courtney walked back into the apartment with Damien. 

Damien raised his brow, “You’re not going to the gym?”

“Oh I didn’t even realize I didn’t go,” Courtney giggled.

“Someone’s smitten, huh?” Damien smiled.

“Yeah and it’s you,” Courtney teased. “C’mon I saw the way you looked at him.”

“I don’t know him,” Damien said. “But… I want to know him.”

Courtney smiled. She knew exactly what he meant.

————————

“Shayne what do I wear?” Olivia whined. She was in her room staring at a pile of clothes. The same pile of clothes that were all put away in closets and dressers less than four hours ago. She and Shayne and spent the day unpacking their apartment and they were almost done. They just needed some decoration pieces to make the place feel like home. “Shayne?” Her roommate still hadn’t answered, so she left her room and made a quick right to his room. His door was open and he too, was staring at his closet. “Hello Shayne?”

Shayne snapped out of his thoughts, “I don’t know what to wear Olivia.”

“Neither do I! At least your room isn’t a complete mess,” Olivia shrugged. 

“What do you mean? Your room was clean like a few hours ago,” Shayne frowned, confused.

“Yeah and then I thought about wearing these clothes and I realized it was the totally wrong outfit,” Olivia confessed.

“Liv, what’s going on? You always know exactly what to wear. You pick out  _ my _ outfits.”

“I think… I think--I, uh, I like her…” Olivia spoke, barely audible but Shayne heard.

“Courtney?” Shayne smiled. “Liv, no shit.” He laughed and looked at his best friend. “Look I know… you’ve been questioning your  _ sexuality  _ as of late… but if you like her, I think you should try.” Shayne turned back to his closet and picked out a simple grey shirt with a pocket on it. He raised it up to Olivia, and she nodded.

“With the jeans you’re wearing,” Olivia said, now leaning on the door frame.

“We already know she’s gay, and if she’s not interested in you, she’s blind,” Shayne tilted his head and threw the grey shirt onto his bed. “C’mere.” He opened up his arms and Olivia walked into them, he gave her a tight hug. “You never know if you don’t try.”

Olivia nodded, “Do we have a bottle of wine to bring over to their place? Or beer? Or something?” 

“I bought that Angry Orchard variety pack, we can bring that.”

“Thanks wifey.” Olivia smiled. “For everything.”

“Always hubby,” Shayne laughed at their stupid nicknames for each other. 

“Are you gonna ask Damien out?”

“I kind of already did,” Shayne confessed. “We’re going out Saturday night.”

“God, how do you have more game than me?” Olivia laughed as she walked away back to her room. She heard Shayne reply, but didn’t quite catch all of it. Probably a sarcastic joke. Olivia decided to apply her makeup first, and then hoped the perfect outfit would fall into place. She put on a fresh face of makeup, keeping it looking natural. She didn’t want to look too overdressed, it was just dinner after all. Because of that, she decided on black ripped skinny jeans and a simple white tank top. She looked over at her phone. Five minutes until five PM. Her heart started to flutter again. “Shayne, we gotta go!”

“I’m ready!” A reply from the other room came. 

Olivia walked out of her room into the living room where Shayne was waiting near the front door with the Angry Orchard in hand. “Do I look okay?”

“Yes Liv,” Shayne answered.

“Am I overthinking this?”

“Yes Liv,” Shayne repeated. 

“Okay, time to go shoot my shot,” Olivia did a weird dance towards the door that made Shayne laugh. 

“You’re gonna be fine,” Shayne nudged her shoulder and closed the door behind himself after Olivia was already out of the apartment. 

They took a short trip to apartment 4E, Olivia got there first and froze. She stood staring at the small silver 4E screwed onto the door, her heart was racing she almost turned around and ran. But Shayne gently reached in front of her and knocked on the door for her. She gave him a small smile, and he gave her a smile of reassurance. A few moments later, Courtney opened the door with a bright smile on her face.  _ Yes _ , was all Olivia could think. 

“Hi guys! Welcome, come in,” Courtney stood to the side and Olivia walked in, with Shayne behind her, taking in the apartment. It was basically the same floor print as their own apartment, everything was just flipped. Instead of the kitchen being on the left, Courtney and Damien’s kitchen was on the right. Courtney took the Angry Orchard from Shayne and thanked him. Olivia could see Damien in the kitchen, she smiled and waved, he smiled back.

“Come and get some guys, we’ll eat in the living room,” Damien called out from the kitchen. 

Olivia followed Courtney and Shayne into the kitchen and realized she hadn’t spoken yet.  _ Oh no _ , she hoped Courtney didn’t think she was weird. Well, to be fair, she was weird. She smiled, “Smells good.”

“This is the best Chinese place around here, once you try this, you’ll be customers for life,” Damien joked around. Shayne laughed and made some comment about a different Chinese place.

Olivia was jealous of how natural Shayne and Damien were around each other. They seemed to fall into patterns of making each other laugh, and having serious conversation. They had just met earlier today, but Olivia could have sworn they knew each other for their whole lives. She felt awkward around Courtney, like she didn’t want to say the wrong thing. Shayne and Damien made their way into the living room with their plates, leaving Courtney and Olivia still in the kitchen.

“Can I ask you a question?” Olivia blurted out.

“Go ahead,” Courtney placed her plate down and fished herself some dumplings and rice. 

“When did you come out?” Olivia put food on her plate not wanting to make eye contact in case it got awkward. 

“Oh,” Courtney said. She probably wasn’t expecting that question. “Um, last year actually. I grew up in a pretty religious household so it wasn’t until a few years ago I began to question my sexuality… Why do you ask?”

“Uh, cause I recently just came out as bisexual myself. And I was just curious, you seem pretty open about it, and I guess I’m kind of jealous,” Olivia confessed. She picked up a fork from the kitchen island and stuck a fork in a dumpling, bringing it to her mouth and taking a bite. “Oh wow that is good.” She giggled.

Courtney giggled back and gave her a small smile, “You can ask me any questions you want. It may take a little while to get to a point where you’re one hundred percent comfortable to talk about it, and that’s okay. I’d be more than happy to help you on your journey.” Courtney held out her arms and motioned for Olivia to give her a hug. Smiling shyly, Olivia stepped around the island and walked into Courtney’s arms. And then Olivia felt it. The sensation that she and Courtney just clicked. Hugging her felt natural, it felt like she and Courtney had a real connection. They broke apart and held each other’s gaze for a little bit before breaking and both giggling. Courtney kept looking at Olivia and licked her lips, “Hey would you maybe want to go out sometime next week? It doesn’t have to be like a date or anything. I just want to get to know you.”

Olivia’s heart skipped a beat. She nodded, “I want to get to know you too. I’m down for whatever you have planned.” She smiled.

“Okay, cool,” Courtney looked relieved. Olivia thought she was so cute. “C’mon, let’s go join the boys.”

Olivia followed Courtney to the living room where the boys were sitting on the floor, plates on their coffee table. She sat down next to Courtney, putting her plate down and smiling at Shayne.

He held out a bottle of Angry Orchard for her, “Saved you the rosé.”

She took it grateful, and smiled. Olivia sat there for a moment, taking everything in before she ate. She watched as Courtney, Shayne and Damien talked and laughed. Something about it felt right, Olivia took a deep breath and looked at her new friends. This was natural.


End file.
